The Doctor is Real
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: A high school senior had a strange dream about his dead great grandmother and she mentioned a pocket watch. his live gets turned upside down and complicated when he reallizes his favorite tv show oc doctor who spoliers from 2005 till now
1. Chapter 1 : The Secret

**I do not own doctor who BCC does**

**Chapter 1**

**The Secret**

Ben Danner was a smart talented 19 year old man. On his free time he watched a show called Doctor Who, which the sixth season was done for right now. Ben found himself waking up from a dream, but in reality he was dreaming. He saw that he was in an empty room. The only door in the room opened and his great grandmother came out of it. He was shocked at first because she was dead.

She came up to him and spoke "Your true great grandfather had a friend. His friend was dying and he gave your grandfather his pocket watch that he always carried around. He gave me the watch and left me while I was pregnant with your grandmother. As people say the rest was history. We left the watch with your great aunt. We did not want anyone to know that I had a kid out of wed lock. I wondered why his friend kept the pocket watch because I saw it was broking. So I told your great aunt to give the watch back to the family."

Ben then spoke up and said "Is that it or is there something more." Then his great grandmother spoke again and said there is one more thing "there was another woman who your true great grandfather left her also pregnant. Ben we are actual inside your own mind and Ben one more thing I want you to reunite the family. Now it is time to wake up."

Ben woke up lucky for him it was the weekend. He looked at his clock it read 11:00 am. Which was knew for him because he never slept this late. That dream was weird to him for two reasons, one was this was one of the only dreams he remembered having. And the second reason was because he talked with his dead great grandmother.

review please


	2. Chapter 2 : The Watch

**here is chapter 2 and i do not own anything doctorwhois. well i do have a doctor who clander and a exploeding tardis poster, but you know what i mean and i do own the non reconizable charachters unless their are people with there names out and if they a reading this sorry.**

**Chapter 2**

**The funeral and the pocket watch.**

It has been about a week since Ben Danner had the weird dream. At this time he was finishing his school day. At the end of the school day his sister and he went home from school. When they got home they heard the news that their great aunt passed away and that this weekend was the funeral.

At the funeral Ben Danner's 2nd cousin came up to him and said "She would want you to have this." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. Ben carefully took the watch and examined it. He thought he saw this watch before. He saw at the bottom of the pocket watch there were strange engravings. This brought his mind to the show doctor who where the 10th Doctor used the chameleon arch to become human. Then he thought since the show was fictional it was just a usual coincidence.

Ben ended up carrying the pocket watch with him where ever he went. On one school day at lunch his friend Rena Brent saw the pocket watch and asked "Ben what is inside of your watch." Ben replied with "I don't know it's broken." He shook his head after saying that because he true fully never opened it because he assumed it was broken and also remembered from the show that the pocket watch had a perception filter to make everyone to assume is broken.

With all these clues Ben thought seem to be leading to that the show Doctor Who was real. So he went to one of his classmates who ended up thinking that it had some Time Lord essence within it. Now the only question Ben had was where was the T.A.R.D.I.S.

review pelese

#of reviews= #of Chapter(s)= New Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 : The TARDIS

**hear is another chapter still want reviews**

**Chapter 3**

**The T.A.R.D.I.S**

Another week past the funeral of Ben's great aunt, the families came to help clean up his great aunt's house. Ben noticed a key lying on the counter and was surprised to see people walking by it and not picking it up. He then thought the key had perception filter around it. Then shock his head because if it had a perception filter he would have not noticed it. So Ben went and grabbed the key so it won't accidently be thrown out.

Ben decided to walk outside for a little bit while his family was still cleaning. He noticed a shed in the back yard so he decided to go into it. At first it looked like a normal tool shed, but when he rearranged the tools a secret door opened. When he went through the new door the door closed after him and the tools rearranged themselves back to their right position. Ben was not worried about being trapped because when he first came in he saw a blue 1930's London police box that looked exactly the same as the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. He pulled out the key he found earlier from his pocket and put the key into the key hole and pushed the doors in. When Ben went inside the box the first thing he said was "Hello Sexy." That even surprised himself because that was something the 11th Doctor would say. Ben for some reason felt at home in the T.A.R.D.I.S. He went to the controls and somehow knew how to use the controls and flew the T.A.R.D.I.S. forgetting the emergency break was on and with the familiar vworp, vworp it was near the outside of the house. When Ben and his family got home, he used the key to call the T.A.R.D.I.S. back; it appeared out of place carefully hidden, and easy to get to.


	4. Chapter 4 :Trips

**Chapter 4**

**Trips**

It happened to be a long weekend and Ben forgot to set his alarm. So after getting everything ready he grabbed the T.A.R.D.I.S. key and pushed the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors open and punched in the right time and coordinates for his school and still forgetting about the emergency break. With a vwrop, vwrop, it faded out of existence. With another vwrop, vwrop it faded into existence in the far corner of the students parking lot. Since he punched in 6:30 am for the time, he decided to walk to the front of the school. After the morning classes he spoke to the people he ate lunch with. He told Rena Brent, Selena Star, and Kyla Mare to meet him at the student parking lot. The other to people that sat with them but came a little late to lunch because of counting money in the school store. Ben told them to go find a blue telephone booth when they were done. When lunch time came around Ben, Rena, Selena, and Kyla were outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Ben put the key into the key hole and pushed the doors in to open them. Ben found himself mouthing what his friends were saying "it's bigger on the inside." Selena asked about the other two Dana Jem and Polly Tray. Ben then said "hang on there" and went into the control room and sent themselves five minutes into the future. He opened the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors and saw Dana and Polly all ready outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. The two of them came into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and said what the others said before them. Ben told his other friends that they jumped in time to pick up Polly and Dana. So after having lunch in the year 2500, Ben sent them back to five minutes before the end of lunch.


	5. Chapter 5 First Dance, a park, and a gir

**Chapter 5**

**First Dance, a park, and a girl**

It happened to be Thursday May, 24th 20012. Ben and a couple of people were going on music field trip to Cleveland Ohio by a motor coach. Even though Ben could take every one in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and still have rooms in the T.A.R.D.I.S. left over and also get to Cleveland in a minute. Ben decided that this was already paid for and he wanted to spend time with his other friends. Later that night on a dinner cruise after the dinner Ben's School went to the top deck and since another school was hosting prom on the ship there was music to dance to. When it came to the partner dances there were two girls that were not dancing. One girl had black hair the other girl had a mix between River Song's blond hair and Amelia Pond's fiery red hair. Ben happened to be a shy guy and he got his courage and said "any of you fair maidens want to dance. The black haired girl pushed the blondish-orange haired girl in his direction. Ben took Carmen Kent with the hands. Ben never danced with anyone before and even to himself he was pretty good, well at least better then the 11th doctor. After that Ben's school went to an amusement park the following day. Carmen's friend was trying to get Ben and Carmen together because for some reason she thought Ben and Carmen belong together. So after Carmen's friend said "you should count this amusement park as the first date."Then Ben said "then I have to do this" and took out the T.A.R.D.I.S. key and brought the T.A.R.D.I.S. in front of them. So Ben told Carmen to follow him inside and for some reason she didn't say anything when she first walked in. So Ben flew the T.A.R.D.I.S. to space opened the doors and tossed her a guitar to give her the one in a life time chance to play a guitar in space.


	6. Chapter 6 : Telling friends

**Chapter 6**

**Telling friends**

So the week after the trip Ben was back at School. So one of Ben's friends Harold Keys told Ben to say hi to Carmen, but unknown to him and any one that was not on the trip was that Ben and Carmen were dating. So Ben decided to do just that he went to were Carmen and her friends were sitting for lunch. Ben then said "hey Carmen." Carmen then replied with a "hey Ben" and got up out of her seat pushed Ben down into her seat and then she jumped into Ben's lap. Ben and Carmen shared a couple kisses and they saw that Harold drop his jaw. So a couple minutes later Ben and Carmen walked in to the lunch room from the outside patio and stopped in front of Harold and Ben said "did I forget to mention she's my girl friend. At that time another of Ben's friends laughed at Harold's face. So Selena noticed Ben and Carmen's little exchanges. She then said to Carmen "you should eat with us since you're dating Ben. Ben and Carmen decided to swap lunch tables every other day. So Ben took Carmen and his lunch crew, back to his table He to his lunch table how him and Carmen got together. Ben then took out the pocket watch and said "Rena you asked me before what was in the watch and I said that I didn't know and that it was broken. Well I kind of lied to you. I had a guess of what was inside of it but I only said those words because of the stupid perception filter." Carmen then asked what a perception filter is." Ben then said "a perception filter is oh you seen the Harry potter movies the second to last one where Hermione erased her parent's memories. This watch is like a portable pensive and back to the perception filter which is a force field type thing that hides what's inside until the time is right." Selena then said "that's brilliant. Ben then said "of course it's brilliant, I'm very clever and this holds non human D.N.A.


	7. Chapter 7 : The first fight part 1

**Chapter 7**

**The first fight part 1**

Ben, his girlfriend Carmen and his closest friends Leo Conner, Rena Brent and Selena Star were traveling through space. While in space Ben decided to get a new wardrobe change. So he went into the dressing room and put on some dark black shorts a white shirt and also the 9th doctor's leather jacket he swapped his glasses with sun glasses. Ben was doing a return trip and amid for 12 hours which ended up being lucky when he found his mistake on a newspaper clipping when he saw it said 2013. Then after rounding up his friends and girl friend they all heard EX-TER-MI-NA-TE. Then they saw a couple of creatures looking like floating salt and pepper shakers with a plunger as one arm. Ben then said "Dalek." His girl friend and friends looked at him as if he grew a second head. Ben started mumbling "Dalek's are here so they are real, so that means The Doctor must be real, since they're here they're looking to destroy the doctor." Ben had a gut feeling that the doctor was in his pocket watch. It did not take long for his theory to be proved when two Daleks descended towards Ben and his friends and said "we- must- eli-mi-nate-the-doc-tor." Ben then said "Sorry he's not here." A Dalek then replied with "lies-you-have –the doc-tor's memories." Ben then replied with "No I don't, oh you mean this thing" and while he said the last part he took out the pocket watch. The Daleks then said "give-it-to-us, so- we-can- ex-ter-mi-na-te-the-doc-tor." Selena then spoke up and said "what has the doctor done to you." The Dalek then replied with "The-Doc-Tor is our greatest enemy. Ben then replied with if I give you the watch you think I would believe you will leave this planet and everything that lives here, yeah right."


	8. Chapter 8: The first fight part 2

**Chapter 8**

**First fight part 2**

So Ben looked at his friends and said "Run." Then Ben and his friends were of. When Ben and his friends came to a spot that was well hidden they stopped running. Leo then said so what is the plan?" Ben then replied with "There's three things we can do, One, give them what they want which I'm not in the mood to be under darlek control, Two, I open the watch and become the doctor, but if I do Ben Danner would die not physically but mental, I'm not scared to die but we should save that for our last option." Carmen looked at Ben and said "what is the third option." Ben then said "think they're metal, what can destroy metal." So after coming up with a plan then ran back to the school and started turning on the water sprinklers on. Ben kept on running and dogging rays and rummaging through his bigger in the inside pockets and he pulled out the sonic screw driver. Ben aimed the sonic at the daleks and pressed a button and the darleks exploded." Carmen came up to him and slapped him in the face and said "you had us running, when you could have used that thing." Ben then replied with "One, it's not a thing it's a sonic screwdriver and two yep" popping the p. Rena then said "We missed a whole year so why is there no wanted missing posters." Ben then replied was "I think after we left this time we went back to a couple minutes before we left." So after that everything was taken care of Ben snapped his fingers and the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors opened, and he, Carmen, Leo, Selena, and Rena went inside. Ben still forgetting the emergency breaks and flew the T.A.R.D.I.S. back to 2012.


	9. Chapter 9 : a new river a new song

**Chapter 9**

**A new river a new song**

Ben was now flying the T.A.R.D.I.S. solo. The T.A.R.D.I.S. shook and he felt his pocket burn with an intense heat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the physic paper. The paper had some coordinates on it the only two words on the paper were Hello Sweetie. Ben punched in the coordinates. When he landed the T.A.R.D.I.S. he went to open the doors and to his surprise his girlfriend fell into his hands. Carmen opened her eyes and said "where are we now? Did you open the watch yet? Did we graduate yet? Ben was shocked for one reason when she brought out a T.A.R.D.I.S. colored diary. One reason was because on his favorite T.V. show Doctor who a blond woman named River Song, when the Doctor first met her she died. So Ben knew that his girlfriend could not be River song but he could see right in front of his face his girlfriend is River Song which Ben thought it was highly unlikely to happen but with this happening he came to the conclusion that the Doctor was real and his Time Lord essence was in the pocket watch he meaning Ben received. Ben now knew that a terrible point in his live he would have to sacrifice his life for his friends and family and become the doctor. Carmen used the vortex manipulator and flashed to a different time period. The T.A.R.D.I.S. then took Ben to another time period where he saw the River Song he recognized. River heard the familiar sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and stepped in and said "Hello Sweetie" She then saw Ben and then said "bit short but young and the outfits better then the bowtie and tweed jacket. Ben then told River he wasn't the doctor yet. Later on River was attached to the chameleon arch that had a setting that would duplicate memories and change the body composition of a human plus time lord to that of a normal human. Ben then left to go back to his own time.


	10. Chapter 10: leaving

** i all ways wanted to know what it was like turning from human into time lord from the doctor's point of view**

**so heres the story i own all the non doctor who related charecters**

**Chapter 10**

**Leaving **

It happened to be June 22, 2012. Ben, Carmen, and all of Ben's friends were graduating from High School. After coming back to his own time he found his girlfriend had a pocket watch and a blue diary that was the same color of the T.A.R.D.I.S. So after the last graduate of the class of 2012 got his diploma lasers started being shot from robots. Ben knew that this was the right time to open the watch. Carmen saw her boyfriend grab his watch and knowing that he would die and she knew she could not bear to live without him so she grabbed her watch. Ben's friends saw Ben hold the pocket watch. Rena was the first to say something and that was "no." Ben replied with I have to or there will be no earth. Then before I die I have to say. All of you your were/are brilliant and the best friends I ever had, and I hope you will be brilliant for the doctor as you would be for me." With that said he focused on the pocket watch and unclamped the watch but unknown to Ben his girlfriend was having a similar conversation with her friends which he had with his friends. Ben would have stopped Carmen from opening her watch but he was too busy at opening his own watch. Carmen and Ben's watch opened at the same time and they both fell into a trance. While Ben was in the trance he saw twelve different people and knew they were the doctor. The 1st doctor came up to him and put his hands to Ben's for head and gave him memories of being on Gallifrey choosing the name The Doctor and up to the 1st Doctor's death. Then the after that 1st doctor was gone. Then the 2nd Doctor did the same as the first and it went the same all the way through until The 9th Doctor he came up to Ben and said "I'm Sorry." Memoires of telling Rose to run him, and calling Mickey, Rickey. Ben's heart ached when he saw Rose with the time vortex within her. Then the last memory from the 9th Doctor was of him kissing Rose. Then the 10th Doctor came up and said "you were better than me my john smith incarnation was scared to die and I hoped I would not have to do it again." Then he put his hands on Ben's head and Memories flashed through his eyes Traveling with Rose then loosing Rose to the parallel world then traveling with Martha, then Dona, and seeing River song die and also being reunited with Rose. Then leaving Rose with his human half. Then having to erase Dona's memories of him and also killing his own race. Then the 11th Doctor came up and said "bowties are cool." Then memories flashed through his eyes, meeting Amelia, getting hit in the head with a cricket bat by Amy, traveling with Amy meeting River Song, jumping out of Rory's cake, rebooting the universe marrying River Song, Leaving his in laws and dying. Then finally the 12th Doctor's memories when Ben or the 13th Doctor as you could call him now was alone he knew it was time to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11 : entering

Paste your docu

**Chapter 11**

**Entering **

The 13th Doctor was waking up he heard Selena say "Ben" even though at the time he didn't know who she was. The Doctor bounced up and said "Ben's in here somewhere" as he was waking his head. Then he started muttering about his looks "retainers with teeth that's new bad eyesight that's also new. I'm about the human age of 19. Why am I wearing a robe?" A laser just skimmed over The Doctor's head then he saw who shot the laser and said "ah Cyber men it has been awhile since I faced these guys, let's see." While running and dogging to find his sonic screwdriver he saw Carmen and said "Amy, that's highly unlikely River but I saw her die how could she be here." He grabbed his sonic screw driver he ran away from the School and into his T.A.R.D.I.S and traveled to main Cyber men ship and with his sonic screw driver and linked the main ship to all the other ships. The Cyber men on the earth went back when they heard the Doctor was on their ship. With a push of a button on the sonic screw driver and the base would blow up The Doctor always gave alien races a choice which the Cyber men don't take the choice So the Doctor jumped into the T.A.R.D.I.S and blew up the Cyber ship. The Doctor flew back to earth. When he got back the Doctor was remembering the life of Ben Danner and knew his friends wanted to travel. The Doctor faces Rena and said "you're Selena right." Selena came up and said "no she's Rena I'm Selena." So after rounding up Ben's friends, the Doctor took of the robe and noticed the nice clothes on and could see a glimmer on them. He then started mumbling "I wonder how did he get a perception filter attached to the clothes to make it look like he was wearing something else then he was really wearing." The Doctor took the perception filter of and noticed he had his 9th self's jacket on and a white shirt here...


	12. Chapter 12 : Out of the story part 1

**Chapter 12**

**Out of the story part 1**

The 13th Doctor, Rena, Selena, Leo, and Carmen or as of now River Song were taking a trip with the T.A.R.D.I.S. The T.A.R.D.I.S shook like and aftershock of an earthquake and the Doctor saw that yet again he was going into the void. From the Doctor's perspective everything was happing exactly like the last time he accidently crossed the void. Since it happened to his 10th self it didn't take long for him to find the living part of the T.A.R.D.I.S. After he blew on the piece of the T.A.R.D.I.S he went outside with his memories of being Ben Danner the T.A.R.D.I.S was parked near Selena Star's house. To the Doctor the most unlikely thing happened which was, Selena stepping out of the house even though he knew Selena was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. So the Doctor assumed that the one stepping out of the house was a parallel version of her and saw her coming towards me and she spoke "Threon what are you doing here." I was shocked yes I the Doctor was shock because this was the first time someone got me confused with someone else. So I responded to her question "Sorry but I'm not who you think I am, and by the way I'm the Doctor." Then Rena came through and saw her and said "wait I was just talking to you in there how could you be there." The teenager said what are, you talking about Roxy." So after everybody left the T.A.R.D.I.S and after the shock of Selena seeing herself I spoke "before I explain what's happening what is your name. The parallel Selena responded by "My name is Sally Storm." The Doctor looked at parallel Selena or actual Sally and the rest of his companions and said "The T.A.R.D.I.S again accidently traveled to a parallel word this is the first for me that more than one of my companions had a parallel version of them self and me, the last time was with Rose and her friend Mickey, Rose ended up being a dog and Mickey was a Rickey." Leo spoke up "could you get to the point Doc." The Doctor then said "yeah the main point and don't call me Doc it reminds me of the not bigger in the inside time machine not spaceship, we're from a different world, and you mind telling me what the date is. Sally then still thinking its Theron and humor him she said "its June 10th" The doctor said "year." Sally then said "2012."


	13. Chapter 13: Out of the story part 2

**Chapter 13**

**Out of the story part 2**

The 13th Doctor had enough power in the T.A.R.D.I.S for one trip. Sally saw herself and her friends step into a box and saw the box disappear. Sally woke up the next day for school and was ready to give Theron a piece of her mind. So when it came to lunch Theron Smith (hey it's me but not really you think I would use my real name in this story) was surprised to receive a slap to the face from his friend Sally Storm. Roxy Brate Then said "Sally what was that for." Sally then responded "you should know you were also with him yesterday." Roxy then said "No I wasn't with Theron yesterday." Sally then said "Somehow Theron created a clone of me and you and visited me yesterday." Unknown to anybody he knew he had an account on a fanfic story website where he was righting of a senior that somehow became the Doctor. Theron came back to reality after zoning out. Theron then said "There's to options One I will sometime soon discover how to time travel and take you and Roxy with me and travel to your house yesterday. The second option is there are leaks in the universes and a parallel version of us visited you. Wait did the me you saw yesterday kept saying he was the doctor." Sally then said "yes he did." "Sally can you tell me the names we used" asked Theron. Sally then listed names and to Theron it was like listening to the list of his main characters in his story." Theron said "hay my story is leaking into the real world.

The 13th Doctor and his companions after they left Sally ended up at Theron's graduation party the Sunday of graduation. Theron showed the doctor the story. The doctor was glad to meat a human as smart as him. The doctor gave Theron a T.A.R.D.I.S coil and River Song lended Theron her vortex manipulator. Theron did a quick time jump to a thousand years ago to start grown his own T.A.R.D.I.S. So he jumped back to his own time and gave back the vortex manipulator. The 13th doctor did some scans with the sonic on Theron and then on Sally. Then the 13th doctor and his companions went back to his T.A.R.D.I.S.


	14. Authors note

**A/N this is going to be added for all stores**

**check my profile for the poll that is up**

**it will close when i have more then 5 votes**

**A/N2: CHALANGE FOR THE US USERS**

**Chalange: figure out my real name**

**I will give you three hints**

**Hint 1: High School: Windsor High School Windsor N.Y **

******Hint 2: High School Sport: Soccer**

**********Hint 3: Sport Nickname: Grapes.**

**********PM me my real name and story you want updated and that as a vote on the poll.**


	15. Chapter 14: Not alone anymore

**I do not own doctor who or anything related to that show but I do owe the cachracters you don't recognize unless they're real people**

**Chapter 14**

**Not alone anymore**

When they arrived back in the Doctor's universe The Doctor told Selena, Rena Leo and River about the readings the sonic gave of from Theron and Sally and that the two of them were related and that each of them were part time lord. Leo then said "does that mean before you were the doctor that Ben had time lord DNA in him. The Doctor said "nope Ben was a pure human and so is Selena but they were related."

Selena then said "Doctor talking about relatives "I miss my parents can we go visit them." The Doctor "Yep give me the coordinates" as always popping the p. With a vwrop, vwrop, the T.A.R.D.I.S., left the area and then with vwrop, vwrop it was in Selena Star's back yard. To our surprise Selena's parents were waiting outside the T.A.R.D.I.S., for us. Selena then hugged her parents. Her mom spoke and said "Selena dear we had this in our family four ages and I think you should have it. As she said this she pulled out of her pocket an old pocket watch which surprised the doctor because it looked nearly identical to the pocket watch that he used to hold his time lord memories. Another surprise hit the doctor came when Selena's dad said "Doctor we need to talk alone." He was surprised that they knew him as the doctor and not as Selena's friend Ben because he did not tell them, well not yet. Mr. Star and The Doctor left the group and when they were alone Mr. Star started and said "a week ago you came dressed like that with a black wristband on your arm and told us all that the pocket watch held and what would happen to Selena if see opened it, and that also that to give it to her the next time we see you. You also explained the timey wimmy stuff to us. So after getting back to the group and asked Selena if he could look at the watch and on the bottom of the watch he saw a gallifreyan name that he had not said since before the time war. The Doctor turns to River and grabs River's vortex manipulator and punched in a week ago and with a flash he was gone. With another flash he was in front of the Stars house a week ago in the past the Stars saw the wired flash and went outside and Mr. Star said "hey are you one of Selena's friends Ben if I remember correctly." The Doctor said "I was Ben but not anymore know I'm The Doctor. Do you have and old broken pocket watch that was passed down in your family." Their faces showed that they had one. The Doctor began again and said "that watch is not true fully broking and it has time lord DNA and memories in it. A time lord is an alien that came from an old planet called gallifrey. Also give that watch to your daughter the next time you see me. If Selena opens the watch she in a sense die and you will lose your daughter."

After the Stars went back in their house he punched in a minute after he left the next week. When he was back with his group he gave River back her vortex manipulator and the group pilled back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor told Selena to stay up a little later while Rena and Leo went off to bed. When The Doctor, River and Selena were alone, The Doctor told Selena that if she opened that she would die and become a time lord with suppressed memories of her live as Selena Star and that it would be really painful because of rewriting her biology. Even with this information Selena opened the watch and with the gold time lord energy engulfed Selena and after a heart ripping scream when she came to and saw The Doctor and said "Theta."

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay I could only post today.**

**Who is this new time lord/lady and how dose he/she know the doctor**

**long enough for you guys**

**review**


End file.
